<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 12 - Very Generic Sustained Episode by ChaoPatel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199312">Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 12 - Very Generic Sustained Episode</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoPatel/pseuds/ChaoPatel'>ChaoPatel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SSS 69 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Angels, Battle, Demons, F/F, F/M, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoPatel/pseuds/ChaoPatel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the 12th chapter to the series that is called "SSS 69". This is normal. Very normal. Yep. Normal. (Some viewers may not find this series to be appropriate. So beware!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SSS 69 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141286</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 12 - Very Generic Sustained Episode</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 12 - Very Generic Sustained Episode<br/>(Teras and the hooded girl went into the room while holding Orhen)<br/>Hooded girl: Good. We are here. Now, I have to see if the power of Kirongrenus is still there.<br/>Teras: Alright.<br/>(Teras then holds Orhen, while the hooded girl starts looking around)<br/>Hooded girl: Damn it! I haven't put the memory drive in! I am so dense!<br/>Teras: At least you admitted it.<br/>Hooded girl: Stop playing around! I'm serious!<br/>Teras: What the fuck am I doing?! I was here to follow you to see what you're going to do instead of sitting here wasting my time!<br/>(Teras puts Orhen down to the bed)<br/>Hooded girl: Ah! Quiet! I'm trying to look for something. Ummmm...<br/>(The hooded girl looks over and sees the tank filled up with the power of Kirongrenus)<br/>Hooded girl: It's finished!<br/>Teras: What's finished?<br/>Hooded girl: When I still had Celan in here, it took all of the power out of her and put it into this tank.<br/>Teras: Well, hurry up! We don't got all day!<br/>Hooded girl: Alright, you don't have to rush me! (Sasam appears)<br/>Sasam: Hello, guys!<br/>Teras: Sasam, go. We don't need you to be here. Sasam: Wait, I got a plan. A very extraordinary plan.<br/>Teras: {Sigh} Another one of your shitty plans... Oh, I am surprised...<br/>Sasam: Alright, what if we go back to Spring Shallow's Pool Area and then we make another episode from there.<br/>Teras: Sasam, that's the worst idea ever! We can't do some stupid shit like that! And besides, we already did that plan.<br/>Sasam: Come on, I'm bored! I want something to be exciting! And I want the fans to be excited too.<br/>Teras: We don't have fans, Sasam. It's just a fake show! Give it up already!<br/>Sasam: No, I'm not lying! See, we have over 4 fans that watched our series from any country.<br/>(Sasam shows the charts in the laptop)<br/>Teras: Sasam!<br/>(Teras takes the laptop and throws to the wall)<br/>Teras: I don't care if we have a bunch of Perverts on the Internet thinking about us! What I care is for you to stop being a fucking Idiot and do your job!<br/>Sasam: But... I want the fans to be happy. I actually care about them. Why do you have to be so mean?<br/>Teras: Sasam, I'm going to twist your arm if you don't stop!<br/>Hooded girl: She might have a point. We could try making one for the fans. After all, the fans care about the female's body.<br/>Teras: Gaaaaaghhh!!! Fine, we'll do it to make Sasam stop being a Bitch about it! You're more annoying than Carrie!<br/>Sasam: Yay! This will be fun! Okay, we're going over there right now!<br/>(Sasam rushes out to go to Spring Shallow's Pool Area)<br/>Teras: Aaaaghhh!!! Sasam is more useless than ever!<br/>Hooded girl: Teras, stop being the aggressive type that thinks everything is going to go your way. I<br/>know you look better when you're out of your normal style.<br/>Teras: Shut up! Just make sure you put that power inside of my mother! I hope this plan doesn't go to shit!<br/>(Sasam gets to Spring Shallow's Pool Area)<br/>Sasam: Alright, is this rolling? Okay. Previously on Super Stupid Show 69! We had a battle between Jasmine and Orhen from a climaxing duel! And it seems like both of them had a tie. Now, we will be at Spring Shallow's Pool Area to have some fun! Will we have the most stuff from out of all of this? Or will the fans be enjoying this more than the other episodes? Stay tuned for this shitshow!<br/>(Jasmine starts laying down to the ground)<br/>Jasmine: Aaaaghh!!! What the hell happened?! My body hurts like shit!<br/>(Jasmine starts looking around)<br/>Jasmine: Why the fuck are we at the same place we were before?<br/>???: Oh, it seems like you got up already.<br/>(Orhen walks over to Jasmine with a white bikini)<br/>Jasmine: Wait! You're the same woman who tried to kill me! Your name is Orhen, isn't it?<br/>Orhen: Oh, it seems like you've remembered my name. Yes, but that was a long time ago. We are friends now.<br/>Jasmine: I don't believe a damn word you're saying! I know that you're not telling the truth!<br/>Orhen: But, I'm sure I'll give you a tour of what you've never seen in this destination since your bra is torn up.<br/>(Jasmine starts looking at her breast and starts realizing her bra is still ripped up)<br/>Jasmine: Damn it! Why didn't I try covering it when I battled her?!<br/>Orhen: No need to be worried. I know a place that will pick your size.<br/>Jasmine: I don't know. You seem like a person that I don't trust.<br/>Orhen: Listen, I know you don't trust me! But, at least make yourself feel like that you still trust someone.<br/>Jasmine: I trust no one! You can't just make me-- (Orhen chokes Jasmine's neck)<br/>Orhen: Stop being like that or I will end you! (Orhen lets go of Jasmine's neck)<br/>Orhen: Now, I will take the lead. Don't get lost. (Orhen walks to go to the destination)<br/>Jasmine: This woman is crazy! I can't believe she is the mother of Teras. Well, it makes sense now. I'm going to keep my eye on her so she won't get away.<br/>(Jasmine follows Orhen)<br/>Jasmine: So, what was your life before when you joined in with your group?<br/>Orhen: I don't have much to tell. I don't want to talk to a person like you for that information.<br/>Jasmine's mind: Gah! She's hard to get! I have to ask her a different question!<br/>Orhen: Don't even try. I know what your planning from the beginning of that thought.<br/>Jasmine: What?! How do you even know what I was going to say?!<br/>Orhen: I can read minds, Idiot. What, you didn't know having the power of Kirongrenus can give you that ability? Seems like Master Zarkniz didn't taught you that, didn't he?<br/>Jasmine: But... that doesn't mean... (Jasmine starts getting quiet)<br/>Jasmine's mind: Why didn't I know that from the start? I am dense or just don't know that much?<br/>Jasmine: Are we even close? My breast is starting to get hot.<br/>Orhen: We're close. It's around from over here.<br/>(Orhen and Jasmine arrives at the clothing area) Orhen: We're here.<br/>Jasmine: Finally! Now all I need is a new bra. Orhen: Don't be hasty. We just need scale your size. (Orhen gets a measuring tape)<br/>Jasmine: Scale?! Ummmm... I don't know if I can let you do that...<br/>Orhen: Come on, this will be quick. It won't hurt until 8 seconds.<br/>Jasmine: {Sigh} Okay, just do it.<br/>Orhen: Thank you for being nice. Now, let's see.<br/>(Orhen starts scaling Jasmine's breast with the measuring tape)<br/>Orhen: Oh, it seems that your size is a breast size H. Jasmine: And is that a problem?<br/>Orhen: No, no. I actually got a whole collection of those sizes when I was young. I can give you this one instead.<br/>(Orhen gets a H sized black bra)<br/>Orhen: A H sized black bra. Even looks like the bra you had before. Do you accept?<br/>Jasmine: Hell yeah! This one is totally perfect! (Jasmine puts on the H sized black bra)<br/>Jasmine: So much better! No wonder you wore this when you was young.<br/>Orhen: Don't get too excited. Because that bra was over 40 years old when I had it.<br/>Jasmine: ... Ummmm... I think we should move on.<br/>Orhen: Good idea. I guess you're smarter than I thought. Alright, I'll be waiting for you.<br/>(Orhen leaves)<br/>Jasmine: She's definitely not kidding. I bet she's been in a lot of killing when those years passed. I need more information from this lady before she gets away.<br/>(Jasmine leaves and follows Orhen)<br/>Jasmine's mind: This woman is not normal. She is way more different than I am. Even Master Zarkniz didn't even tell me about her!<br/>Orhen: So, if you asked me a question, I will ask you one. This is my question. What would you rather choose for your marriage in the future?<br/>Jasmine: Ummmmm... (Jasmine starts blushing)<br/>Jasmine: That's hard to say since I have these boys that kinda hate me. Well, let me change that sentence, I have one that hates me and another one that still likes me for some reason...<br/>Orhen: Ha ha ha!!!<br/>Jasmine: Huh? What the hell was so funny?<br/>Orhen: Oh, it's just so ridiculous of how much of a wasteful human you are to live like this. And you're an Adult and you still live like this? How adorable!<br/>Jasmine: Shut your mouth! I bet you never had a lover for your entire life, you Old hag!<br/>Orhen: Oh, you don't know who I really am. So don't try to be smart and try to solve things by yourself. Because I already know that you can't.<br/>Jasmine: Shu-- Mmmmhhmmm!!!<br/>Orhen: Don't get mad when I was telling the truth. You should already know that you are weak.<br/>Jasmine: Stop trying to tell me who I am! You know nothing about me and you still think that you know me, but we only saw each other in that battle!<br/>Orhen: That wasn't when I first saw you here. The possible time that we met each other was when I gave you my power through my blood.<br/>Jasmine: What? What are you saying?!<br/>Orhen: The time when you were tied up and I gave you my blood. Oh, you probably don't remember since you were unconscious. Hm-hm. Oh, how<br/>abominable you really are.<br/>Jasmine: You're really trying to fuck with me! I'm getting sick of people doing that!<br/>Orhen: Oh, and you think Pain and Tretris are the only ones that gives you the answers? You must be a very difficult fool to be with.<br/>Jasmine: How do you-- Were you-- Gah!<br/>(Jasmine kneels done to the ground holding her head)<br/>Orhen: It's easy to spot your emotions, Jasmine. Your heart is calling for them over and over. It's pounding their names out inside of you.<br/>Jasmine: Stop... lying to me!<br/>(Orhen turns around to look at Jasmine)<br/>Orhen: Jasmine, you don't know everything about yourself. You're meaningless around this world to be in. Most of your feelings and actions are just hard to look at. No one thinks of you as a special person. And no one still will.<br/>Jasmine: Stop talking!<br/>(Jasmine starts looking at Orhen)<br/>Jasmine: I don't care if people don't like me or if they still don't think I'm a good person! I am still my own self! You don't have the real answer to say that I am! You're just making up lies out of thin air! Why can't you just accept that I am still myself?! Why do you have to think that I'm a failure?!<br/>Orhen: Jasmine, they are two words that has those answers. Your existence.<br/>Jasmine: GAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHAAAAAGHHHH!!!<br/>(Jasmine turns into her demon form)<br/>Jasmine: I will tear you apart! Your death is going to be carved from here!<br/>Orhen: Fine, I was going to be nice and wasn't going to try to kill you.<br/>(Orhen gets her blade out)<br/>Orhen: But you're about to push your luck! Jasmine: Aaaaaghhhaaghhh!!!<br/>(Jasmine rushes at Orhen)<br/>Orhen: Magma Call!<br/>(Orhen summons magma around her to make Jasmine not get near her)<br/>Jasmine: Gaaaghhh!!!<br/>Orhen: You are worthless if you keep this up! Your power will be fading until it will be mine.<br/>Jasmine: Go to hell!<br/>(Jasmine shoots a red beam at Orhen)<br/>Orhen: Hah!<br/>(Orhen blocks the red beam with her blade)<br/>Orhen: Time to give her a pace for destruction. {Gasp}<br/>(Orhen starts holding her breath and shoots flames out of her mouth at Jasmine)<br/>Jasmine: Aaaaaghh!!!<br/>(Jasmine starts holding the ground)<br/>Orhen: Now, make your power come to me.<br/>(Orhen starts summoning red lines to grab Jasmine)<br/>Jasmine: Gah!<br/>Orhen: Give it all to me!<br/>(Orhen starts absorbing the power out of Jasmine)<br/>Jasmine: Aaaaaghh!!! No!<br/>Orhen: Your energy is mine now! You have no choice to escape!<br/>Jasmine: No! You... won't... take... me... away! (Jasmine starts biting the red lines from Orhen) Orhen: Damn! You devious Imbecile!<br/>Jasmine: You won't keep me as your power! You need to die!<br/>(Jasmine rushes at Orhen)<br/>Orhen: Gah! Devil Arrow!<br/>(Orhen dodges and touches Jasmine)<br/>Jasmine: Gaghhh! AAAAGHHH!!! What did you to me?!<br/>Orhen: That was a clever move that was called the "Devil Arrow". What it does to you, it makes your power drain even quicker if you get touched by a demon. It only works if you used half of your energy to use it. But, I guess Master Zarkniz didn't teach you that either.<br/>Jasmine: No... Gah! You can't... be serious. (Orhen walks up to Jasmine and chokes her)<br/>Orhen: You can't even kill me. I am unstoppable. Your way of being powerful is useless. The power will be mine.<br/>(Orhen gets through Jasmine's stomach) Jasmine: No! Gah! No!<br/>(Orhen takes out the power of Kirongrenus inside of Jasmine)<br/>Orhen: Ah! It's finally here! The power is now mine! Jasmine: No... you... can't...<br/>(Jasmine turning back to normal and starts falling to the ground)<br/>Orhen: You are not much of a challenge. At least you still tried.<br/>(Orhen puts the power of Kirongrenus away)<br/>Orhen: Now, it's time to take this Woman to Xenar. She would be very proud for the occasion.<br/>(Orhen picks up Jasmine and starts walking to the other side)<br/>Teras: This plan is shitty! How come we have to do this again?!<br/>Hooded girl: Quiet. Master Orhen will be coming shortly.<br/>Teras: {Sigh} I hope so.<br/>(Annie and Shiron transported to the beach)<br/>Shiron: Wait, why are we in this place again? Didn't we try--<br/>Annie: Shiron, I sense some people around here. And there is a woman holding Jasmine somewhere. If we get to there, we might save Jasmine.<br/>Shiron: But, what about the others?<br/>???: Yeah, what about the others?<br/>(Henry, Dreck, John and Mikey appears)<br/>Shiron: You guys! How did you even get over here?<br/>John: Well, we had to build a new boat out of the broken parts that exploded from the missiles. And it took us a lot of time to do it since we didn't know where you guys were. So, we picked this place instead.<br/>Shiron: Isn't that odd? Well, Annie has something new that she didn't have before. It's very strange to know.<br/>Annie: Yes, but we have to go. Jasmine needs our help.<br/>Mikey: Oh, you mean the hot red haired girl? Can we join?<br/>Annie: No, you guys will get killed. This woman's power is very strong from the sense of it.<br/>Dreck: Then, what the hell do we do? Why can't we just help you guys?<br/>Shiron: Well, you can try to find some details over at Shindred Palace since no one is there.. That's the place where we were at.<br/>Henry: That might be very far. We can't just get there so easily.<br/>Annie: I might get you there. I will transport you there with no caution. You will be fine.<br/>Dreck: Ummm... I don't know if I trust being transported somewhere else...<br/>Henry: Don't be afraid. If we get to the wrong place, we can still know where we are when no one is there.<br/>Dreck: Okay, whatever.<br/>John: Alright. Just do it so we can get this over with.<br/>Annie: Okay. So long.<br/>(Annie transports Dreck, Henry, Mikey and John to Shindred Palace)<br/>Shiron: Are you sure they're going to be fine?<br/>Annie: I'm not sure... but we have to get Jasmine now!<br/>Shiron: Got it!<br/>(Annie and Shiron runs to find Jasmine)<br/>Orhen: This beach is very peaceful. Didn't expect Sasam to pick this destination.<br/>(Orhen starts sensing something)<br/>Orhen: I sense something coming by. It won't be a long battle.<br/>(Orhen gets her blade out)<br/>Orhen: Show yourself! I want your blood to spread to the ground!<br/>(Annie transported while holding Shiron) Shiron: Now, Annie!<br/>Annie: Alright!<br/>(Annie throws Shiron to Orhen)<br/>Shiron: Now it's time for the final blow!<br/>(Shiron gets her sniper)<br/>Shiron: Here we g--<br/>(Orhen swings Shiron to the other side of the ground) Shiron: Ow... what was that?<br/>Annie: Shiron!<br/>Orhen: You can't defeat me with a pathetic attack like that! You must not know how to defeat a woman like me.<br/>Shiron: I see that you're more like Celan... I can tell by the energy color.<br/>Orhen: Oh, I see that you've met Celan, the daughter of Sizteris. Well, yes, I have half the power that Celan has. But I don't have to explain, I need to do something that is more important.<br/>(Shiron pulls out her pistol) Shiron: Not if I can help it!<br/>Orhen: Ha ha! You have guts, I'll give you that. But, you really think that you can defeat me?<br/>Shiron: I'm going to try if I can save Jasmine. She is my friend after all.<br/>(Shiron gets up)<br/>Shiron: And I'll give everything I got if it means defeating you!<br/>Orhen: Okay, I might have enough time to destroy you. I am pleased.<br/>(Orhen puts Jasmine down) Annie: Shiron, no!<br/>(A big force field starts covering the whole battle between Orhen and Shiron)<br/>Annie: No!<br/>Orhen: You will be calling for mercy when I will make you suffer!<br/>Shiron: You're not going to be happy when you die alone!<br/>Orhen: Bleeding spikes!<br/>(Red spikes starts coming by Shiron)<br/>Shiron: Hup!<br/>(Shiron jumps on top of sniper to cover the red spikes and jumped to the air)<br/>Shiron: That was a easy take! Here comes a surprise!<br/>(Shiron throws a grenade at Orhen and shoots with her pistol and it exploded)<br/>Shiron: Yes!<br/>???: Child's play. That was much more weaker than ever.<br/>(Orhen transported behind Shiron)<br/>Shiron: Wait, what?!<br/>(Orhen throws Shiron down to the ground)<br/>Shiron: Ah...<br/>Orhen: Now, this will be a quick match! Red spirit!<br/>(Orhen starts gaining a lot of red aura and created sharp red needles)<br/>Shiron: Gah! I can't die from that!<br/>Orhen: Did anyone gave you a choice if you had to be alive? This world needs a new ruler. And that ruler shall be me.<br/>(Orhen transported behind to Shiron) Shiron: No! Get away!<br/>(Shiron shoots her pistol at Orhen, but Orhen stopped the bullet with her red aura)<br/>Orhen: Hm-hm. You are very weak without weapons I see. How adorable.<br/>(Orhen slices the bullet in half)<br/>Orhen: Too bad it was all a waste. Now, time to finish this.<br/>(Orhen stabs Shiron with the sharp red needles) Shiron: Ah... Aggghhhhahh... {Coughs blood} (Shiron kneels down to the ground)<br/>Orhen: You're lucky that I didn't fully kill you. I just don't see the point of killing a weak mortal with no power.<br/>Shiron: Shut your damn mouth!<br/>(Shiron tries punching Orhen, but Orhen grabs Shiron's hand)<br/>Orhen: Big mistake.<br/>(Orhen cracks Shiron's fingers until starts bleeding out)<br/>Shiron: AAAAAAGGGAAHHHH!!!<br/>Orhen: Don't be too afraid of your useless fingers. I only crushed them so you won't use your patheic toys.<br/>Shiron: You're a Monster! A demonic Monster.<br/>Orhen: I was called worse. But, I guess we never had a great connection. That was just the past. Now it is time to do my other plans.<br/>(Orhen made the big force field disappear)<br/>Orhen: I knew this battle was going to be quick.<br/>Annie: You're not going to get away!<br/>(Annie flies to Orhen, but Orhen punches Annie to the ground)<br/>Annie: Aaaaaghhh...<br/>Orhen: You must be the daughter of Serania. That Angel was a fool. She only cared about saving the Angels and their heaven. What a pity.<br/>Annie: Wait, you know my mother? How much did you know about her?<br/>Orhen: You wouldn't want to know. Your eagerness of being an existence is very pitiful. I see that you're not an Angel anymore. I can tell by the cross in your back.<br/>Annie: So, what? I only came here to save my friends!<br/>Orhen: How cute. I used to have a friend. But now he's dead to me.<br/>(Orhen picks up Jasmine)<br/>Orhen: Your mother was a fool to be an Angel. That's why her death was killed in a short time when you were born. In the Shallow of Sadness.<br/>Annie: What? Didn't my mother die in a fire when I escaped from my home?<br/>Orhen: I don't know. Maybe Tritena will give you the answer. But that will be impossible for you to do.<br/>(Orhen transported away while holding Jasmine)<br/>Annie: But... I know that I can do it. I've met her before.<br/>Shiron: Annie! Please, help me!<br/>(Annie sees that Shiron is continuing bleeding)<br/>Annie: Oh, Shiron!<br/>(Annie gets by Shiron)<br/>Annie: Don't worry, I'll use my healing powers to make your hand come back into it's normal state.<br/>(Annie starts healing Shiron's hand)<br/>Shiron: Thanks, Annie. I can't believe that Woman still has Jasmine. We have to stop her!<br/>Annie: But... I'm afraid that she's going to be hard to defeat.<br/>Shiron: What other choice do we have?! Do we just stand here and do nothing or make Jasmine become helpless and die to that demon? No! That's why we have to try!<br/>Annie: Alright, hold my hand.<br/>(Shiron holds Annie's hand)<br/>Shiron: Why do you want me to hold your hand?<br/>Annie: If you're going to keep half the power you were given to stop her, then I might have enough power to transfer it inside of me.<br/>Shiron: Wait, but what about the new power that you--<br/>Annie: That power is much more different! I was given not that much when I was reborn. No other choice will make this go wrong. I need half of your power, Shiron!<br/>Shiron: You're not listening to yourself! I actually think that this is insane! You have to think of another plan!<br/>Annie: No... I need to become powerful. I don't want to be weak. I want to make my mother happy. I never saw her for a long time. And if she's going to tell more about my mother, then I'm going to take that risk. Heart Transfer!<br/>(Annie starts transferring Shiron's power inside of her)<br/>Shiron: AAAAAGHHHAAHH!!!<br/>Annie: This will be... perfect for my life now.<br/>(Annie's wings starts growing a little bit)<br/>Annie: Now, let's go. I don't want to worry my friends too much.<br/>Shiron: Annie... why?<br/>Annie: Because I want to know the truth. What if my mother didn't die? I need to know what my mother was in the past.<br/>(Annie starts walking away)<br/>Shiron: Annie, wait!<br/>(Shiron follows Annie)<br/>Shiron: What's gone into Annie lately?<br/>(Dreck, Mikey, John and Henry gets transported from the air)<br/>Dreck: Oh shiiit!!!<br/>Mikey: Ah!<br/>John: No waaaay!!!<br/>(Dreck, Mikey, John and Henry starts falling) Dreck: AAAAAGHHAGH!!!<br/>Mikey: Whoa! Wah! Whoa!<br/>John: Waaaaaghhh!!!<br/>(Henry lands to the ground)<br/>Henry: Didn't even get injured.<br/>(Mikey lands on his head to the ground) Mikey: Ow! That hurts like shit! Aaaaaghh... (John falls to the ground)<br/>John: At least most of my bones work... (Dreck falls on John really hard)<br/>John: I stand corrected...<br/>Henry: We have to find some details around here. The details might be in that palace that Annie<br/>mentioned about.<br/>Dreck: Wow, man. You remember more than me. Maybe you should get all the girls.<br/>Henry: Maybe because I do have girls, Idiot!<br/>John: Let's just go... I don't want to be stuck under here anymore!<br/>Dreck: Oh, sorry.<br/>(Dreck gets up)<br/>John: Alright, that should be good for now on.<br/>Henry: Okay, follow my lead. I know a handy way to find these details easily.<br/>(Henry heads to Shindred Palace)<br/>Dreck: I bet he doesn't.<br/>John: Well, it won't hurt to find out.<br/>Mikey: Yeah, and I'm hungry. Can we eat something after this? Maybe with cheesy nachos and burritos.<br/>John: Shut up, Mikey. I'm starting to get annoyed with you with your cheesy stuff. I'm following Henry.<br/>(John heads to Shindred Palace) Mikey: Was it something I said?<br/>Dreck: I think it was that you were totally addicted to cheese, man...<br/>(Dreck and Mikey heads to Shindred Palace) John: This hallway is empty.<br/>Henry: We're getting close. I think the details might be in another room through this hallway.<br/>Mikey: Hey, this reminds of me of this one time where we got exploded by those missiles while the others was going to that dark place.<br/>Dreck: Dude, that was like three hours ago. Mikey: But it was cool!<br/>Henry: Quiet, I hear something.<br/>???: Kattah!<br/>(Something throws knives at John's legs)<br/>John: Aaaaaghhh!!! What was that?!<br/>Henry: It must be that weird cat person. She's here.<br/>(Kitlit appears)<br/>Kitlit: Wow, you've guessed it right. You should actually deserve a cookie for being dead now.<br/>Dreck: Wait, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with the others?<br/>Kitlit: Ha ha ha ha!!! You really are no brainers! My master wants me to keep on guard of intruders. Instead of being a cat in a bag. Now, what about you just leave and go away?<br/>Henry: Well, we're dying to get those details!<br/>Kitlit: I will kill you all. Prepare for a bloodbath!<br/>(Kitlit starts getting knives to use them as cat nails)<br/>Kitlit: Now die!<br/>(Kitlit starts charging while slicing through)<br/>Dreck: Oh shit! I got to think of something...<br/>(Dreck thinks of an idea)<br/>Dreck: Oh, I got it. Hey, you want to play some Russian Roulette?<br/>Kitlit: Russian Roulette? What is that game?<br/>Henry: You're crazy and you don't even know what Russian Roulette is?<br/>Kitlit: Hey, I got some better games than that. Let's play the Knife game.<br/>(Kitlit gets one of her knives)<br/>Kitlit: If you win, you get to go through. If I win, you're going to die.<br/>Dreck: Ummmm... could we play Russian Roulette instead?<br/>Henry: Dreck, what are you doing? I thought you know how to play that game.<br/>Dreck: I do, but it's much more harder than my<br/>game.<br/>(Kitlit lays down to the floor)<br/>Kitlit: Now, it's my turn!<br/>(Kitlit gets the knife a dodges it around her fingers)<br/>Kitlit: Faster!<br/>(Kitlit dodges the knife around her fingers very quickly)<br/>Kitlit: FASTER!<br/>(Kitlit dodges the knife around her fingers really fast)<br/>Kitlit: Ha ha ha ha ha!!!<br/>(Kitlit stabs the knife to the floor)<br/>Kitlit: Now, it's your turn.<br/>Dreck: Damn... I don't think that I--<br/>Mikey: Just do it, Dreck!<br/>(Mikey pushes Dreck to Kitlit)<br/>Dreck: Alright.<br/>(Kitlit grabs Dreck's hand)<br/>Kitlit: Now, go!<br/>(Kitlit dodges the knife around Dreck's fingers)<br/>Dreck: Ummmm...<br/>(Dreck starts sweating)<br/>Kitlit: Faster!<br/>(Kitlit dodges the knife around Dreck's fingers very quickly)<br/>Dreck: Aaaahh! Kitlit: FASTER!<br/>(Kitlit dodges the knife around Dreck's fingers really fast)<br/>Dreck: No... I can't keep this up...<br/>(Dreck nudges his fingers little bit until Kitlit stabbed one of his fingers)<br/>Dreck: AAAAGHHHAAGHH!!!<br/>Kitlit: You have lost! You will be my new taste of blood. Now you will die!<br/>(Kitlit starts slicing at Dreck)<br/>Dreck: Shit! Uhh...<br/>(Dreck grabs John guards him in front of him)<br/>John: Wait! What did I even--<br/>(Kitlit starts slashing John instead)<br/>John: Ow! Ah! Aaaaaghh!!! Haaaaahhh!!!<br/>Kitlit: Perish in Hades!<br/>(Kitlit stabs John to the stomach and throws him to the other side)<br/>Kitlit: AAAAGHHHAGGHH HA HA HA!!! Dreck: This Bitch is crazy!<br/>Mikey: Don't worry, I got this! Cheese Blast! (Mikey throws a ball of cheese at Kitlit) Kitlit: Chee-- Cheese?! Ha ha ha... ha ha ha... (Kitlit starts getting scared)<br/>Kitlit: AAAAAAGHHHHHAAAGHHH!!! CATS SHOULDN'T GET INVOLVED WITH CHEESE! IF THEY EAT IT, THEY WILL DIE! AND IF THEY DIE, THEY WOULD NEVER COME BACK! I CAN'T-- I CAN'T GET INVOLVED WITH CHEESE! I WILL DIE!<br/>(Kitlit starts scratching her face with her knives to get the cheese off of her)<br/>Kitlit: AAAAAAGHHH!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!<br/>(Kitlit lays into ground and cries)<br/>John: Jesus... I really hope Celan is nothing like that.<br/>Henry: Dreck, end her life. She's insane. You have to put out her misery.<br/>(Dreck starts looking at Kitlit)<br/>Dreck: No... she's feeling something surrounding her. She needs some time alone.<br/>John: You have to be kidding! She literally scratched me until I was bleeding. She's a Psychopath!<br/>Dreck: She just needs time alone. I know what is best for her.<br/>Henry: No, you're being an Idiot! You need to know what you're doing right now!<br/>Mikey: Just let him be. If she comes back, I'll take her down with my cheesy way.<br/>Henry: Alright, you guys are really stupid for picking this option...<br/>Dreck: We're not stupid. We actually care about others. We can't let them die out.<br/>Henry: Yeah, yeah. Just don't do it again. Now, the details should be through the hallway. Let's go.<br/>(Henry, Dreck, John and Mikey starts heading to the other side of the hallway to find some details)<br/>Pain: Well, I guess Jasmine's gone for now. At least I still have Tretris.<br/>Tretris: Ow... what happened to my head? Where did I--<br/>(Tretris starts seeing Pain)<br/>Tretris: Pain?! How are you alive?! I thought you were dead!<br/>Pain: I wasn't dead, my heart was just asleep. I'm okay now.<br/>Tretris: Where's Jasmine? Pain: I don't know.<br/>(Tretris starts seeing that they're stuck in a prison cell)<br/>Tretris: We're stuck! How do we get out of here?! Pain, can you break these bars?<br/>Pain: I can't. These bars are made out of light. If I touch them, I will cease to exist.<br/>Tretris: Come on, you have to try. Just do it for Jasmine!<br/>Pain: I can't do it. It's impossible.<br/>(Henry, Dreck, John and Mikey starts appearing to the prison cells)<br/>Mikey: Oh, hi you guys! Never seen you for a while.<br/>Tretris: Get us out of here! I want to see Jasmine! I can't even stop thinking about her! I miss her!<br/>(Pain bashes Tretris' head)<br/>Pain: Again, you never cared about her in the beginning. Stop worrying about her!<br/>Tretris: Ow... sorry...<br/>Mikey: Well, that's easy. All we have to do is break these bars and--<br/>(Mikey grabs onto the bars and the melted his skin) Mikey: AAAAAGHHAAGHH!!! What was that?!<br/>Pain: That was light. If you touch them, your whole existence will disappear. Meaning that way, it will make you die quicker.<br/>Henry: That's how Annie killed Clyde from that battle. She used the light to defeat him.<br/>Dreck: Well, we can't give up. We got to try something.<br/>Mikey: If only if we had something to make the light go away. Ummmm... let's see.<br/>Pain: You guys are taking too long. I thought you were smarter than this.<br/>(Pain makes a dark portal and picked up Tretris and went through it and went out of the cell)<br/>Dreck: Whoa! How did you do that?!<br/>Pain: I thought you were going think of a better plan. But I guess that didn't go well for experts.<br/>Tretris: Wait, so you knew what to do and you just wasted time sitting around here?<br/>Pain: Necessarily.<br/>John: Well, that's kind of a dick move. But, I'm not going to judge.<br/>Pain: Let's finally defeat Orhen and get Jasmine back. They might keep her there forever.<br/>Tretris: But how? We don't know where to go from there.<br/>Pain: I've heard Sasam talk about the Spring Shallow's Pool Area. Which means that Teras and the others might be at that destination.<br/>Dreck: Yo, we've could've just told you that. But, it seems like you were trying to act so smart to be--<br/>Pain: Quiet. If you were going to say that I was being smart to be more impressive, then you're a fool with no brains. Not everyone has the same minds, you know.<br/>Dreck: Well, that's pretty harsh of how you said it. But, I'm just saying.<br/>Pain: Now, let's go through this portal and find Jasmine and get out of here.<br/>(Pain creates a dark portal and grabs Tretris) Tretris: Hey! Put me down!<br/>Pain: Don't waste any more time. I don't want bad things to happen.<br/>(Pain goes through the dark portal while holding Tretris)<br/>Dreck: I don't know what to say from that guy.<br/>Henry: Just get over it. We know that you don't know how to talk. That's your main problem to people.<br/>Dreck: Man, fuck you! I don't know why you have to be a douche! I thought we were friends.<br/>Henry: Whatever, let's just go. I don't like wasting time either.<br/>(Henry went through the dark portal)<br/>Dreck: He's changing like a Smartass...<br/>(Dreck went through the dark portal)<br/>John: I really hope nothing bad happens to us.<br/>Mikey: Don't worry. You always got me.<br/>John: Yeah, you're right. I am going to give my trust on you, Mikey.<br/>Mikey: Really?! But... I'm only a companion.<br/>John: Doesn't matter. They didn't say that we had pick who will be the new leader. You might take my place when this is over.<br/>Mikey: What?! This is awesome! I can't believe this is happening! I won't let you down, John!<br/>(Mikey runs through the dark portal)<br/>John: I hope so too. I hope so too.<br/>(John walks through the dark portal)<br/>Terrance: Looks like not that much people are in this miserable place. What a shame.<br/>???: Jasmine! Where are you?! I'm sorry of what I did to you!<br/>Terrance: It's that female that is homosexual around Jasmine. I guess she's not alone.<br/>(Hethron walks around the hallway and sees Terrance)<br/>Hethron: Oh, it's you. Why the hell are you still here? I thought you were with that other girl.<br/>Terrance: That was mainly because I got separated from those two and I was stuck here. I was just looking to see that I'm not alone here.<br/>Hethron: Well, if you think about having sex with me, it's not going to work! I am into girls, taints and boobs. So, don't even try.<br/>Terrance: I wasn't going to ask that, tits for brains. I know a move that will transport us to Annie and Shiron.<br/>Hethron: Great. I just wonder what that place is.<br/>Terrance: They did say that they were going to that place called Shindred Palace. That's what I heard.<br/>Hethron: Yeah, you might be right. Even for a boy. ???: No, you might be wrong!<br/>(Carrie appears)<br/>Hethron: Hey, it's that female that no one likes.<br/>Carrie: Hey, don't judge me! I actually have a meaningful life than all of you!<br/>(Hethron puts Carrie to the ground)<br/>Hethron: Listen, Asshole. Usually I don't fight with girls, but you're the only one that I'm starting to hate the most!<br/>Carrie: Please, stop! I'm sorry!<br/>Hethron: Don't be when I tear your spine out!<br/>(Terrance burns Hethron's ass with some flame)<br/>Hethron: Gah!<br/>Terrance: Stop doing that to the person who is about to give us details.<br/>(Hethron hits her ass to put out the flames) Hethron: Damn... you really are an Asshole.<br/>Terrance: Now, what do you want? I thought you work with those bad guys.<br/>Carrie: Well, I hate those guys! Those guys are assholes! They never even gave a shit about me when I was hurt or when I almost died! And I still have these black spots from that octopus last time.<br/>Terrance: Quit whining. That's what bitches' do. Now, tell us why you think I was wrong.<br/>Carrie: Well, usually Sasam plans on ahead and think of going to Spring Shallow's Pool Area, like most of the time.<br/>Hethron: Oh, the best time to see Jasmine. I can't wait!<br/>Terrance: Alright. Let's go already. I want to see if John's there too.<br/>(Terrance forms a fiery circle around him)<br/>Terrance: Hethron, grab onto me.<br/>Hethron: I'm not doing that! I don't like boys!<br/>Terrance: Then how are going to see Jasmine? I thought you care about her.<br/>(Hethron starts thinking right now)<br/>Hethron: Fucking smartass... Fine, I'll do it for only once this time.<br/>(Hethron starts holding onto Terrance)<br/>Carrie: Wait, can you bring me? I might come in handy.<br/>Terrance: Sorry, but I gotta see if those guys are still there.<br/>Hethron: Which means that we don't like you! Now go!<br/>Terrance: Flame swine!<br/>(Terrance and Hethron transported out of the room)<br/>Carrie: Why do people hate me in this world? Why?<br/>Teras: This is a pain in the ass. When is my mother going to come?!<br/>Hooded girl: She's coming. I can feel a massive energy.<br/>(Orhen appears while holding Jasmine) Orhen: I am here, darling.<br/>Teras: Mother, what took you so long?! We've been waiting here for a long time!<br/>Orhen: I had to fight off with a shooter. She was very weak to be much more powerful.<br/>Teras: Hmfff... You're always a Mother after all.<br/>Orhen: Now, Xenar. You wanted Jasmine, didn't you? Now, here's the body.<br/>(Orhen places Jasmine to Xenar)<br/>Xenar: Don't speak of my name. The enemies might hear us. I can hear something.<br/>Orhen: Don't worry, if something comes, I'll slash them down.<br/>Xenar: Well, I don't care. I will start this already. (Xenar places her hand onto Jasmine's stomach) Xenar: Alright. Black Shallow!<br/>(Darkness starts coming out of Jasmine)<br/>Teras: That came from Jasmine?!<br/>Xenar: Yes, this is Jasmine's misery and sadness. If<br/>we use this, it will complete our plan.<br/>Teras: Ha ha ha! Man, we got all types of geniuses. A mother who is a demon. And a girl who is darkness.<br/>Xenar: Teras, silence! You're saying too much! (Annie appears with her light spears)<br/>Annie: Now, this is for my hope to know about my mother! Give me answers now!<br/>(Shiron runs to Annie)<br/>Shiron: Annie... {Panting} Wait... I will be joining you too.<br/>Orhen: Oh, you want answers from me? Hm-hm. You're really are an Angel that is so absurd.<br/>(Orhen gets her blade out)<br/>Orhen: Time to take you down.<br/>(Xenar starts sensing more energy)<br/>Xenar: There's more! We're not alone!<br/>(Pain, John, Henry, Tretris, Dreck and Mikey appears out of the dark portal)<br/>Tretris: Now, give us back Jasmine!<br/>Pain: It is time to finish this, Teras. And your mother will be stopped as well.<br/>Mikey: This is going to be a tough one! Dreck: I am so confused right now.<br/>Teras: Damn, you're right. There's more of those fools.<br/>(Hethron and Terrance appears)<br/>Terrance: Alright, we're here. As soon as possible.<br/>Hethron: Wait, who's that new woman? She looks so much sexier.<br/>Orhen: Ha, it seems you like me. Well, I will tear you apart until you will be black scars.<br/>Teras: Mother, I got a plan. You take out Annie and Shiron, while I take out the rest. Don't let them get near Jasmine or Xenar.<br/>Orhen: Alright. Easy said than being done. Let the battle begin!<br/>(Orhen transported)<br/>Mikey: Wait, where did she go?<br/>Dreck: Don't worry about her, man! We got to fight her instead.<br/>Mikey: Alright, let's go.<br/>Pain: Teras, it seems that we're going to fight again. This will be a big mistake for you.<br/>Teras: Ha ha! Is that how you treat a Woman? Well, I will join in with your fun!<br/>(Teras gets her Kangana out)<br/>Teras: Let's start this already!<br/>(Teras rushes at the group)<br/>Mikey: Alright, it's time! Cheesy ocean!<br/>(Teras slices through the cheesy ocean)<br/>Teras: You have the worst tactics ever! No wonder that's the only thing you can do!<br/>Mikey: Ummmmm... I think we're screwed.<br/>Dreck: Nah, we just have to get Jasmine. That's easy!<br/>(Dreck rushes to get Jasmine)<br/>Teras: No way you're going to get through!<br/>(Teras uses her Kangana to shoot thunder at Dreck)<br/>Dreck: Agggghhhaaaghhhh...<br/>(Dreck falls to the ground)<br/>Mikey: No! I got to do something! Cheesy surf!<br/>(Mikey cheesy surfs to get near Jasmine)<br/>Teras: Die, Idiot!<br/>(Teras uses her Kangana to shoot a wave of flames at Mikey)<br/>Mikey: Cheese Tower!<br/>(Mikey makes a cheese tower to dodge the wave of flames)<br/>Teras: Aghhh!!! You're going to regret that! Mikey: No I won't! Now eat this! Cheese blast! (Mikey throws a ball of cheese at Teras' eyes) Teras: Agggh! My eyes! I can't see a damn thing! John: Mikey, get her!<br/>Mikey: Okay.<br/>(Orhen appears behind Mikey)<br/>Mikey: Agghhhagghh!<br/>Orhen: You really aren't smart. Guess it's goodbye now.<br/>(Orhen stabs Mikey)<br/>Mikey: Aghh... haaaghhh...<br/>(Mikey fell to the ground)<br/>John: Mikey!<br/>Teras: Gah!<br/>(Teras takes the cheese out of her eyes)<br/>Teras: Mother, I told you to take out Annie and Shiron!<br/>Orhen: Don't be so damn angry. I was only helping you. Besides, I'm already doing that job.<br/>(Orhen vanishes) Teras: You better be.<br/>Shiron: Annie, keep an eye on point. She could be anywhere.<br/>Annie: Okay, Shiron.<br/>(Shiron's shadow starts changing)<br/>Shiron: She's not going to get near me!<br/>(Shiron's shadow changes into Orhen behind her) Annie: Shiron!<br/>(Annie rushes quickly to Shiron, but Orhen appears and grabs onto Annie's neck)<br/>Annie: Aaaghh... gaaghhh... hagghh...<br/>Orhen: Weren't you surprised? Because I was. You really didn't think that well until I came here so quickly.<br/>(The other Orhen chokes onto Shiron) Shiron: Agggh!<br/>Orhen: Now, you won't get near Jasmine until the plan will be finished.<br/>Annie: No, I can't give up! Teras: Ha!<br/>(Teras uses her Kangana to make a massive explosion to the ground)<br/>John: This is bad! How are we going to stop her?! Henry: I might have a plan. But it will take a while. (Henry gets to the ground and starts meditating) John: Henry?<br/>Pain: That's it. I am going to be taking action. (Pain throws Tretris to the ground)<br/>Tretris: Ow!<br/>Pain: Dark Fire!<br/>(Pain shoots Dark fire at Teras)<br/>Teras: Hey! That doesn't seem to be fair! I'm going to use my power to finish this now.<br/>(Teras starts transforming into her demon form)<br/>Pain: That's the form that you did in the death match. I can see it's much more different than Jasmine's.<br/>Teras: That's right. This is the power of Nitregrenus. This was given by my Mother. This power is like Kirongrenus, but it has some new abilities. Like for example. Spear flies!<br/>(Teras summons flying spears at Pain) Pain: Damn! They're going too fast!<br/>Teras: This is interesting! Now it's time to pick up the pace! Lethal possession.<br/>(Teras made the ground call the souls of the dead)<br/>Tretris: This is crazy! I have to try to do something! I need to save Jasmine!<br/>(Tretris runs to Jasmine)<br/>Teras: No!<br/>(Teras transports to Tretris and puts him down) Tretris: Ah!<br/>Teras: I told you before, "You're just an Idiot who wants to do whatever he wants." You have no power. You're just a pathetic vermin that wants to live with the most stupidest way that is possible!<br/>Terrance: Hethron, stay here.<br/>Hethron: No, that would be stupid!<br/>(Hethron gets off of Terrance)<br/>Hethron: I need to get Jasmine, even if it's the most stupidest thing to do. I still want her no matter what.<br/>(Hethron runs to Jasmine) Terrance: Fucking Idiots...<br/>Teras: Oh, another Dumbass wants to do the same thing from the previous one. I'm going to break your face wide open. Spear flies.<br/>(Teras summons the spears to fly to Hethron) Hethron: No! It's coming after me!<br/>(A flame covers in front of Hethron and made the spears deflect to Hethron)<br/>Hethron: Huh? That must be from that Fire boy. Teras: What?! This is absurd!<br/>(Terrance appears behind Teras)<br/>Terrance: Take this!<br/>(Terrance throws a flame at Teras, but Teras grabs it and crushes it)<br/>Teras: Don't try to surprise me.<br/>(Teras gets some yellow aura at Terrance to grab him)<br/>Terrance: Ah!<br/>Teras: No one will stop us!<br/>Hethron: But I will!<br/>(The souls of the dead starts grabbing Hethron)<br/>Hethron: Hey! Don't touch me, you Assholes! My body is not for Men! It's for Females only! Get away!<br/>John: What the hell is Henry doing? Why is he just standing there?<br/>Henry's mind: Alright, give the time to process this plan.<br/>(A lot of actions starts processing from Henry's head) Henry: Okay, it is time to start.<br/>(Henry runs to Teras, but Teras flings Henry away with her yellow aura)<br/>John: No... this is bad!<br/>Teras: Now, no one will stop us from this plan. Xenar, start the precision now!<br/>Xenar: God damn it! Will you stop saying my fucking-- Whatever.<br/>(Xenar starts holding the darkness of misery and sadness from Jasmine)<br/>Xenar: Now, all I need is a heart of glory.<br/>Orhen: That's all? Seems like an easy objective to do. (Orhen puts her hand inside of Annie's chest)<br/>Annie: Gaaaaghh!!!<br/>Shiron: Stop!<br/>(The other Orhen puts Shiron to the ground)<br/>Shiron: Aaaaaghhh...<br/>Orhen: Now, we need the heart of glory.<br/>(Orhen takes the heart out of Annie's chest)<br/>Annie: {Panting} Mmmmm... {Coughs blood} Shiron: Dear god...<br/>Orhen: Now, here's the final piece.<br/>(Orhen throws Annie's heart to Xenar)<br/>Xenar: Finally. This will form up to be the massive terror of chaos!<br/>(Xenar puts the darkness of misery and sadness from Jasmine and Annie's heart together, and then, it started to shine with a white light and black sorrow)<br/>Xenar: Yes! Yes! It's going to be completed! Annie: Aaghhhh...<br/>(Annie closes her eyes)<br/>Shiron: Annie!<br/>Orhen: Looks like we don't need her anymore. (Orhen throws Annie to Shiron)<br/>Orhen: Here. You can have her. Make sure you don't keep her until she will turn into ashes.<br/>Shiron: You... YOU FUCKING BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!<br/>Orhen: Oh, you seem to be very upset. Maybe you need a new friend to live with. Or should I say that it will never happen.<br/>Xenar: This is it. Now, it's time to wait until it is finished.<br/>Pain: No... we need to go now! Black Whisper!<br/>(Pain phased through the Spear flies and rushed to Xenar)<br/>Xenar: Big mistake. Shadow Abyss!<br/>(Xenar uses her shadow abyss to attack Pain)<br/>Pain: Aaaghhhh!<br/>Xenar: You won't ruin our plans. Maybe you should sit here with your pathetic nuisance.<br/>Tretris: You're not going to keep Jasmine forever! Orhen: Hm-hm. You foolish boy, she's useless. She<br/>doesn't have the power of Kirongrenus. And she doesn't have her misery and sadness. You can take her. She is a goner now.<br/>Tretris: Wait, so you don't need Jasmine?<br/>Orhen: Yes. Now, let's go. Xenar seems to be really happy.<br/>Xenar: Orhen! I'm not even going to get mad at you like I did with Teras. We will be going back to the Shindred Palace for our new plans. This will be the final wave.<br/>Teras: Alright.<br/>(Teras lets go off of Tretris and Terrance)<br/>Teras: Glad to go back to the previous route.<br/>Xenar: Don't worry. We will hope that it will be fascinating.<br/>Orhen: This was fun. I am so proud that it was entertaining.<br/>(Orhen made Shiron's shadow turn back to normal)<br/>Orhen: Well, if you're going to defeat us. It will take you a long time to do since you will be crying for help now. So long.<br/>(Orhen, Xenar and Teras transported out of the destination)<br/>Pain: Tretris, we have to go find them and finish this for the final time.<br/>Tretris: No, I have to see if Jasmine is okay!<br/>Pain: There's no time. I have to see if I can find a way to stop Teras and the others.<br/>Tretris: Then, what about Jas--<br/>Pain: Stop saying her fucking name! You're starting to piss me off when you always become a idiotic absurd coward and never fucking show how you absolutely love her instead of just being a pathetic nuisance and fucking not knowing what to do in your life! So, don't give me your god damn bullshit about how you feel! Hm...<br/>(Pain picks up Jasmine)<br/>Pain: Fine, if you want her so badly. (Pain throws Jasmine to Tretris)<br/>Pain: You can have her. I don't care. I'm going to fight them off. Now, don't try to ruin my plans.<br/>(Pain vanishes) Tretris: Pain...<br/>Hethron: Hey! Don't hog onto Jasmine! I want to feel what her breast feels like!<br/>(Hethron pushes Tretris out of the way)<br/>Tretris: Hey!<br/>Hethron: Now, let's see.<br/>(Hethron touches and rubs around Jasmine's breast) Hethron: Yes! That is the spot!<br/>(Shiron shoots her pistol by Hethron) Hethron: Ah!<br/>Shiron: Stop playing around, Asshole! Annie's dead and now you're going to play with yourself over a Woman who is literally gone right now?! How fucking dumb are you?! Now, I know that Zarkniz is gone. But, we need to try to find a way to settle this together. Okay?<br/>Hethron: Yeah, we can settle things with you and me when we can--<br/>(Shiron points her pistol at Hethron's head)<br/>Shiron: OKAY?!<br/>Hethron: I am going to listen now.<br/>Shiron: Now, I'm taking lead. Get the others. I'm sick of being the one who has to pick up this mess.<br/>(Shiron picks up Annie)<br/>Tretris: Alright. I guess we're going to be a new team now.<br/>Shiron: Shut up and just follow me! Tretris: Okay...<br/>(Tretris picks up Jasmine)<br/>Tretris: You don't have to yell.<br/>Sasam: Aaah... What a very sustaining episode. Too bad that we're going to make more objectives now. Now, will Pain finally defeat Teras and the others? Or will Jasmine finally come back to normal? Stay tuned for some more "Super Stupid Show 69". We will be waiting for your excitement.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>